Fairy Tail: Sun and Moon
by Brightwizard21
Summary: For person without magic, living a world ruled by it can be difficult. For Ventus Sunne, it's unfair, however what if he discovered a power that magic casters can't wield? Ki? Z-Arts? It's getting more dangerous by the second, fortunately, he's got the backing of the strongest guild. Both Fairy tail and Pokemon belong to their respective owners, I own only my OC.


**Hey everybody, I hope you enjoy this story, to be honest it's been simmering in my head for awhile, but I've never had the time to write it out on paper.**

 **All rights belong to their respective owners, I own neither Fairy Tail, or Pokemon, I own only my OCs.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _Thoughts_

 **Spells/Powerful being speaking/Arts**

Flashback

Prologue: The Boy Named Ventus Sunne.

Magic is a curious thing amongst the land of Fiore, many utilize it, some for daily life occurrences, others for more complex tasks. Yet even more dedicate their lives to mastering it, treating it far more as an art-form than anything, these are the wizards. However, there exists some who cannot utilize magic whatsoever, only being able to utilize magical items through what little of a magic container they have. From that, there's a small 1% of the population who have no magic container, no form of channeling it, nothing. They can't utilize any form of magic and thus often feel lost in this world which is built atop of it, some shrug it off and don't care, in some populations, those that can't utilize magic are referred to as Voids, shunned entirely by their community.

* * *

This is where we see, a small forgotten town on the eastern side of the country, walking through the streets is a boy with Black messy hair cut slightly short, contained under a red visored cap with two blue semi-circles on it forming a circle. He has slightly tanned skin, steel grey eyes, is wearing a red short sleeved shirt with holes near the sleeves, black pants with some markings on the side, brown boots, and has a worn and beaten brown backpack slung over his shoulders. He walks tiredly through the town away from a large building, he seems like he hasn't slept properly in days. As he walks along he thinks about what happened earlier in the day Flashback

The boy grunts lightly as he's knocked to the ground by two other larger boys along with a group of other school kids around his age. They are in the middle of a playground in the schoolyard, currently there are a few teachers in the area, though none of them are paying attention to what's happening in the area.

" _Not like they'd care anyways…_ " The boy thinks bitterly as the bullies laugh.

"Are you paying attention you stupid Void kid? Don't you remember the rules? Voids aren't allowed on the playground." The lead bully says with a twisted smirk plastered on his face as all the other kids continue laughing.

The boy looks up and growls. "I have a name you know, it's Ventus!" He says as he tries to stand up, but is quickly shoved to the ground, the bully shoving Ventus' head into the dirt further.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I guess you forgot the other rule, Voids aren't allowed to speak to their superiors Voidy. Now shut up and stay down." The bully continues to push Ventus to the ground, and this continues on until the bell rings, and all of the kids begin to walk back to class. The bully kicks Ventus one more time, drawing a grunt of pain from him as the bully smirks sadistically.

"See you next recess Voidy!" He laughs as he walks off, after he leaves, Ventus begins to pick himself back up again, as he dusts himself off and sighs, holding his side in pain.

" _It's not like I was born like this on purpose…_ " Ventus thinks, as he begins to head over to class as well, dreading the next recess. Flashback end.

* * *

Ventus groans mildly, as he side begins to throb again, he thinks about the past few years. "Why won't they ever leave me alone? I try to be nice and they spit in my face, I listen to them and they find a new reason to beat me up, I tell a teacher and they brush it off like I'm lying, that those people are 'perfect'. It's always been like this ever since…." He stops for a second, reaching for his hat, lightly brushing the visor with the thumb of his right hand, he gains a solemn look. " _…I miss you mom, dad._ " He sighs again, as he begins the rest of the trek back to the orphanage in town.

The small town doesn't have much to it, the most noteworthy thing in town being the train station. Mostly because of the occasional guild wizard coming through town to do a job, they are always welcomed like they're some sort of messiah, a king or queen. The town values magic over anything else, if you don't have magic, you are nothing. Such is life for Ventus Sunne, he's lived in the town for 9 years of his life, a majority of it spent in the warmth and comfort of his parents. But a year ago, a monster known as the King of Beasts came through the town, everyone who was magically capable was requested to fight it off. His parents went off to defend the town, and they never came back, Ventus has no other relatives, at least none that would want him. And so he was forced into the town orphanage which is run by an older man who is also a Void like Ventus, and a nasty woman named Matilda.

Ventus cringes again, seeing the orphanage within his sight, the tattered building looks like its been years since it was last fixed up. And as he walked through the old oaken doors, he's immediately greeted by screaming.

"There you are you damn *hic* void brat!" Says a woman with a lithe figure and long, slick purple hair as she walks around a nearby corner. Ventus shivers slightly seeing that she has a dazed look on her face, showing that she's been drinking recently. You catch Matilda in one of two moods most days, it's either sour or drunken. If she's sour, her words are sharper, however she typically is all bark. But if she's drunk, you can expect a beating within the hour.

"I've been waiting for hours, you still have chores to do!" She screams at him as Ventus backpedals slightly.

"B-but Miss. Matilda, I-I just got back! Can't I-" "No time!" She cuts him off as she begins to drag him towards the back, where a pile of dishes sit in the sink, all of them filthy. She places him on a stool near the sink and immediately shoves a dish into his hands, she fixes him with a scowl as she points at the pile.

"That pile better be gone within the hour otherwise its no dinner tonight!"

"But-"

"STAAART!" She screams as Ventus waits not another second to begin scrubbing, fueled by fear of the older woman. Matilda walks away, muttering to herself about 'stupid children' as Ventus keeps working, sighing inwardly. The work is hard, and halfway through it Ventus is starving, but he only has ten minutes left and half the stack is still there. Right as he's about to reach for the next dish a plate with some ham, mashed potatoes, and carrots is placed on the counter. Ventus turns to see who it is as his eyes light up at the sight of Valkus, the elderly Void who runs the orphanage along with Matilda.

Valkus is an older human with gray hair tied back in a bun, a mustache and beard combo, and fair skin. He wears cream colored pants, white sandals, and an orange sweater over a cream colored shirt. He has a small, grandfatherly smile on his bearded face as he gestures towards the food.

"Eat up sonny, you've worked hard for the day and I'm sure you're tired." Ventus smiles at the statement, but soon frowns as he looks at the pile of dishes still sitting in the sink.

"I want to grandpa, but if I don't clean the dishes soon.." "You let me worry about that sonny." Valkus says as he takes Ventus' place and begins washing the dishes at nearly double the speed. That's always been the unusual thing about Valkus, despite his old age he always seems to be a spring chicken, despite not wielding any form of magic. Ventus has always looked up to Valkus as a grandfather figure ever since he first started living here, but that was one thing that Ventus was never able to figure out about the older Void.

Ventus ignores that train of thought for the time being as he stares at the plate of food with a hungry look in his gaze, he begins chowing down almost immediately, savoring every single flavor in the hearty meal. Valkus chuckles slightly at the sight of Ventus vigorously eating, then he sighs noticing Ventus rub his side lightly. "Probably another injury, I wonder from who though?" He sighs in his head as very shortly he finishes the dishes, right as Ventus finishes his meal, the old man laughs as he quickly takes the dish from the younger boy, and cleans it almost faster than the eye can see. The boy looks on in awe as the elderly Void begins to juggle the plates in jest, doing a few tricks before shortly placing them on the counter. Ventus' eyes light up as he applauds the act, Valkus bowing slightly.

"Grandpa were you an acrobat or something? That was so cool!" Valkus laughs as he takes Ventus' hat off his head and ruffles his hair slightly.

"Nah, these are just a few tricks that I've figured out over the years. I've been around the block many times sonny." He glances out the window and frowns slightly, before looking back at Ventus and nudging him in the direction of the bedrooms.

"It's getting late though boyo, get some rest alright? I'll see you in the morning." Ventus tries to push back, like any nine year old wanting to stay up as long as possible.

"But grandpa I'm not tired yet, besides, don't you do all of your cool old people stuff at night?" He asks, something that Ventus has noticed over the years is that in the late evening, Valkus leave the orphanage for somewhere unknown. When he asks others about it they all reply that they've never seen him leave the orphanage.

"It's nothing my boy, now get some rest, its the weekend tomorrow, we can have some fun then." He says as he pushes Ventus into his room, and begins to shut the door, Ventus relents but has an idea formulating as he begins to fake getting ready for bed.

"Goodnight Grandpa, sleep well." "Goodnight sonny, make sure you get a good night's rest."

Valkus shut's the door quietly, as he walks away, Ventus put's his backpack down in his room, and rummages through it. Inside are a couple of books for class, some papers, some pencils, and an old picture frame. He takes it out quietly as he gazes at the picture, which shows a man with black hair and palish skin and a woman with tan skin and brown hair, in between the two is a younger Ventus. On the frame reads "The Sunne family".

A small tear runs down Ventus' face as he quickly wipes it away, as he places the frame down on a bench near his bed.

"I miss you both so much…but I promise that I'm doing okay, I'll be fine. I have something I need to do tonight so I need both of yours support, okay?" He asks to the ever silent picture frame, he readjusts the hat on his head slightly before picking up the picture frame again.

"I love you mom, I love you dad." He says before putting the frame back into his backpack, and slinging it over his shoulders again. " _Okay, time to find Valkus!_ " He thinks before peaking out the door. It's around the time that Valkus usually sneaks out.

Almost as if right on cue, the older Void walks out of his room, checking to see if anyone is watching, before tiptoeing out the front door. Ventus is on his feet, immediately beginning to tail the older man, the chase is long and hard, as the man goes through the entire town and into the forest. " _What does he do out here?_ " Ventus questions to himself as he soon follows Valkus to an empty clearing filled with craters, Ventus looks around in a questioning manner, wondering where all of these craters came from.

Valkus stands in the center of the clearing, almost in a meditative like state, his eyes are closed, and he's taking deep breaths. Ventus watches on in interest from the cover of the shrubbery, he continues to watch for several minutes as Valkus continues to just stand there. Suddenly, his eyes open, as he whispers something under his breath, and stamps his foot as a sharp stone pillar shoots out of the group, almost a meter in diameter. Ventus gasps at the sight, but Valkus isn't finished, as he begins moving his hands and arms in a motion, positioning them in a manner that vaguely resembles the letter Z. The older void shouts out something that Ventus has never heard about, even when he's seen wizards perform magic.

 **Z-Art! Breakneck Blitz!** He shouts, as the begins barreling towards the pillar, an aura of energy surrounds him as he collides with the pillar, making an explosion which blinds Ventus for a moment. When he can see again, the pillar is completely gone and destroyed, Valkus is back standing where he was before, now staring at the smoking spot in the clearing.

"That, was a Z-Art." Valkus states as he turns in the direction that Ventus is hiding in, Ventus frantically tries to cover himself with more branches, but to no avail as Valkus simply walks over and picks him up by the scruff of his shirt. Ventus flails wildly for a moment, trying to escape the senior's grip, but Valkus holds strong, not even flinching as Ventus tries to escape. Upon realizing the futility of trying to wriggle out, Ventus gains a nervous smile as he chuckles awkwardly.

"Umm, I, Valkus! U-umm, what are you doing out here? Taking a, midnight stroll too? Ehehehehe…" Ventus says feebly, raising his right hand, half in defeat, half in greeting. Valkus simply narrows his eyes and sighs, setting the younger Void on the ground near him.

"Your stealth skills are lacking sonny, as is your word-smithing. I know a lier, and boyo, it's only 10." He finishes with a tone of finality, as Ventus hangs his head in defeat, poking his fingers together quietly in anticipation of punishment. " _I don't want to disappoint Grandpa, he's like my only friend left. Dammit, I shouldn't have followed him, this was a giant mistake and now I'm gonna pay for it….._ " Before being able to continue on that train of thought, Ventus feels a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looks up at Valkus, only to see him with the same smile that always seems to be plastered onto his face.

Valkus leads the boy closer to the center of the clearing, then looks at him with his shoulders crossed in a serious manner.

"What do you think you saw a few seconds ago Sonny?" Ventus makes a fist under his chin in a thinking pose, he ponders for a few minutes before looking up at his grandfather figure.

"Was that magic grandpa?"

Valkus shakes his head for a moment before staring intensely at Ventus, unnerving him slightly.

"Wrong Ventus, I like you cannot utilize the energy source known as ethernano, no. This is another source of power that is unique to magic-less people like ourselves." He holds his hand out for a second and seems to focus on it for a moment, before a small ember appears in the palm of his hand. Ventus stares at it in awe for a moment, before looking up at Valkus in a questioning manner.

"Another source of power grandpa? But I thought there was only magic casters in the world?" Valkus shakes his head, chuckling slightly as he flicks away the flames.

"Nay sonny, thats what the high powered magic casters want people to think, this is a different source of power that very few have discovered known as Ki. You see sonny, this world has ethernano within the very core of it, however a world cannot sustain itself on a single energy source. No, it would run out eventually, that's where Ki comes in." He begins to create several things in the palm of his hand, a minor gust of wind, a ball of water, another flame, a flower, a conjuring of pink energy, and so on. He continues making these forms until he has eighteen different energy forms in the palm of his hand, Ventus stares at him in rapt attention, soaking in every bit of information as the energy reflects off of his grey eyes.

"Ki is formed from the very elements of nature itself, but it takes our mental and physical energies in order to shape it into what we desire. Wizards and most people with magic containers can't do this because they have ethernano within them. The two energies conflict you see, and if a wizard tried to channel both simultaneously they would explode. Then there are people who lack magic like ourselves." He pokes Ventus in the chest with his other hand, a sparkle of energy glows on him for a moment before vanishing. Ventus grasps at that spot, wonder covering his expression, before nodding in understanding.

"Because we lack magic containers, that energy is free to flow through our bodies, thus allowing us to channel it in a different form of energy. Which then allows us to do things like you see in my hand." Upon being stated, Ventus appears confused at his words.

"Thats awesome grandpa, but, why didn't I know about this before? Why doesn't anyone know what Voids can do?" Immediately, Valkus snuffs out the eighteen energy balls in his hand, adopting a grim look on his face. He sighs, Ventus seeing the impact of his words immediately tried to backtrack.

"U-umm, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to Grandpa! I-I-I don't need to know don't worry!"

"No, it is in your right to know as a fellow magic lacking person, sit down boy." Immediately complying, Ventus sits down, filled with dread and anticipation as Valkus sits down in a cross legged position, taking a deep breath as he does so.

"What happened, is something that no one knows exactly, however, it appears that somewhere, at some point down the line, someone harbored a grudge against Ki users. You see, there used to be many of us, in fact we were a fairly large part of Earthland's population once upon a time. But then….at some point we started vanishing, with us beginning to vanish Ki became less and less known. And eventually the term 'Voids' were placed upon our shoulders, by that point most history involving Ki was lost to time. Now I fear that I am one of the last practitioners there is, this however brings me to my next question." He stands up again, and stares directly at Ventus, his gaze seems to pierce his very soul, as his next words do the same.

"How would you like to learn how to utilize Ki and elemental attacks?" He asks, stunning Ventus.

"Y-you mean I can learn this stuff? B-but I'm nothing special, I'm just a Void!" Valkus shakes his head, placing both his hands on Ventus' shoulders.

"You have the potential Ventus, all you need to do is harvest it, I won't lie sonny, the training will be hard and long. In fact it will take several years in order to get anywhere near the level that I am, but I know that you have the ability Ventus, just give it a chance sonny." He finishes, giving his grandson figure a grin. Ventus appears conflicted for a moment, taking everything that was stated in, if he accepts it'll take him many years to learn. It will no doubt be difficult, and he'll have to drop out of school in order to learn, but what does he have to loose? It's more time with his grandpa, he can learn how to become a stronger person like his parents would want, plus he can learn some awesome powers! Weighing his options, Ventus gives a firm nod, Valkus immediately stands up before gesturing to the entire clearing.

"Alright boyo, in that case I'm gonna have to ask you to prepare yourself, this isn't gonna be easy." He says, staring down at his new student. Ventus stares up and into his eyes, almost in defiance, his stare is firm and determined. The two gaze at each other for a moment, before they both grin.

"Then let us begin, first you need to prepare your body, twenty laps around the clearing, on the double!"

"Yessir!" Ventus shouts as he begins his circuit around the field, preparing himself for what the future has to bring. As he runs, he thinks about his two parents who are no longer with him, and smiles with a determined look. " _Mom, Dad, I may not be a wizard like the two of you, but I promise that I'll become just as strong, if not even stronger than the both of you! I'll master Ki, and show the world what a Void can do, watch over me._ " He thinks to himself, giving a silent prayer to his lost parents as he quickly readjusts his cap and continues running. He may not have magic, but he promises to himself that he'll keep going regardless of the odds, and will be able to stand proud.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Hey there, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, have a good day.**


End file.
